


Closet

by selfdestructive_wallflower



Series: Flufftober [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flufftober, Moving In Together, My First Fanfic, Prompt Fic, closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestructive_wallflower/pseuds/selfdestructive_wallflower
Summary: “Magnus. Where exactly do you intend that I put my clothes?” Alec inquired, staring into Magnus’ walk-in closet. The day was finally here; Alec was moving in with Magnus.Day 24: Closet





	Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written anything in over six years. This is also my first fanfic
> 
> Enjoy!

“Magnus. Where exactly do you intend that I put my clothes?” Alec inquired, staring into Magnus’ walk-in closet.

The day was finally here; Alec was moving in with Magnus. Alec, with the help of Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Simon, moved the few items Alec still had at the Institute over to the loft. They unpacked items in the living room, the home-office Magnus magicked for Alec, and the bathroom. All that was left was to unpack the bedroom, and after a few winks and comments about the bedroom from his siblings and friends, they left Magnus and Alec to enjoy their evening together.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted, trying to locate his boyfriend. He couldn’t stay angry about the lack of closet space once he felt long arms wrap around his waist. He turned his head behind him with an amused grin on his face, and he asked again where he was supposed to put his apparel. 

“Darling, whatever do you mean? There’s a shelf right in front of you where you can put your different shades of black attire.” Magnus said with a smirk.

“Yes, but Magnus, you were supposed to clean out this closet before I moved in. That way there would be room for my things as well.” Alec turned in his arms to look at him. “Remember, we agreed that you’d get rid of clothing you no longer wore?” Alec asked, knowing the answer he would receive before Magnus could even open his mouth. 

Magnus nudge his chin in the direction of a box that has a few articles of clothing in it. “There Alexander, right there, that’s the box of clothes I’m getting rid of!” 

Alec looked into the box. “There are only four items in here!” 

“Well, it was too hard to part with everything! There are so many memories and so many styles that continue to come back into fashion, how could I possibly get rid of them?”

“Even acid-wash jeans?” Alec asked with a knowing grin.

Magnus made an affronted noise at the comment but with a flick of his wrist, the box disappeared, and the closet grew twice in its size. Magnus smirked at Alec, who was looking at the closet with a pleased smile. “Perks of dating a Warlock I suppose.” 

With another flick, all of Alec’s clothes were put into his side of the closet. Alec walked over to Magnus and wrapped him in his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Indeed, one of the many perks of dating you.” 

Magnus and Alec stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms for the rest of the night, enjoying their first night of living together.


End file.
